Puppy Love
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Chad Invites Sonny Over To His House On A Date, But She Falls In love With His New Puppy Diego. Much To Chad’s Dismay. Chad is OOC. One-Shot


**Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SWAC, Glee Or Labrodor Puppies Much To My Dismay**

Summary: Chad Invites Sonny Over To His House On A Date, But She Falls In love With His New Puppy Diego. Much To Chad s Dismay. Chad is OOC.

**Chad POV**

This was it. This was the day I was going to ask Sonny out on a date. Ever since she started working at So Random! I had wanted to ask her out, but she was a Random and I'm from the Falls, so if I asked her out it wouldn't look good for my image. Two years later were in a love/hate relationship and she thinks I'm giving her mixed messages. So today I'm going to clear all that up and ask her out.

I walked of the McKenzie Falls set and towards So Random. I took a deep breath and knocked on Sonny and Blondie's dressing room. No answer. I carefully opened the door and the room was dark. They must be on set or in the cafeteria. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Chad!, you spilled my hot chocolate" The person exclaimed. It was Sonny, I recognised that voice anywhere.

"Well you bumped into me" I backed myself up as looked at her. My eyes widened in horror. Her hot chocolate was all over her white shirt and I could see her pink bra.

"Excuse me?, you shouldn't even be here and when you are you blame me for spilling my own drink on myself"

I couldn't speak. Great she'll definitely not go out with me now.

"Chad?" She calmed down and bent down to where I was sitting by the wall. "Are you alright? Your not arguing back like normal?"

"Um, Sonny I came to ask you a question but it doesn't matter anymore" I got up and headed towards the exit.

"Chad? Just ask me" She shouted along the corridor. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Ok, Sonny" I took another breath. "Will you go on a date with me?"

She froze and stared at me for what seemed like hours. Then I saw a small smile appear on her face.

"Are you joking? Or is this for real?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"This is 100 percent real" I answered back staring right into her chocolate brown eyes. Wow, her eyes are so beautiful.

She smiled her goofy smile and walked over to me. "Ok Chad, I'll go on a date with you"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good" And she walked into her dressing room and closed the door. Yes, I finally got a date with Sonny Munroe.

**Sonny POV**

I closed the door to my dressing room and slid my back down it. Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me out. This cannot be happening. I rushed into the toilet and looked at myself in the mirror. I screamed. The hot chocolate had spilled all over my white shirt and my bra was showing, Chad was there the whole time, He will never let me live this down. I took two large deep breaths before changing and heading back into the dressing room.

"Why were you screaming?" Tawni asked. She must have came in after me and heard me scream. "Oh you have two new messages, and don't worry I didn't look"

"Uh thanks and can't a girl scream?" I picked up my mobile, two new messages from Chad, oh no.

"Well whatever" Tawni turned back to the mirror and started fixing her hair again.

I opened the first text and looked at it dreading what it said.

_**Hey Sonshine, **_  
_**Pick you up at 8 ? **_

_**Chad ;)**_

Phew, that was a relief, but there was one more, I opened it up and looked at it.

_**Oh by the way,**_  
_**loved the pink bra**_  
_**See you tonight :)**_

_**Chad ;)**_

My eyes widened in shock, I couldn't face him tonight. No way. I texted him back.

_**Chad,**_  
_**Um yeah that sounds ok **_  
_**Look, I didn't even realise it was showing, **_  
_**please don't tell anyone **_  
_**Where are we going?**_  
_**Nowhere public I hope?**_

_**Love Sonshine x**_

I pressed send and grabbed my bag and said goodbye to Tawni before heading outside towards my car. My phone beeped again.

_**Sonny,**_  
_**Great!**_  
_**Really Sonny, Really? Do you think I would tell anyone?**_  
_**My house, the paparazzi are annoying me**_

_** Chad ;)**_

His house, great. No paparazzi or fans.

_**That sounds great **_

_**Thanks x **_

_**see you tonight x**_

I got home and went for a shower before changing into my nicest dress and flat shoes. I carefully put on my make-up and curled my hair. I looked at the clock. 7:57. I sat on the sofa and turned on the tv to Glee. It was just finishing when the doorbell went. I walked over to it, straightened my dress and opened the door.

"Hey Chad"

"Hey Sonny"

"We heading?"

"Yeah, my cars just there"

We got into his car and headed towards his house. The ride there wasn't as awkward as I thought. Chad told me about his parents and how they never visit because they are always travelling. I told Chad about my grammy and how she always makes my raspberry pie when I go home to Wisconsin to visit.

We pulled into Chad s drive. His house was big like he said, I thought he was over exaggerating.

"Oh Sonny, be careful, Diego might jump on you when we go in" Chad warned me. I was just about to ask who Diego was when Chad opened the door and I was flung onto the ground by a little Black Labrador puppy.

"Aww Chad, he is adorable, when did you get him?"

"I got him two weeks ago, my parents bought me him for my birthday"

"Chad your birthday was last month"

"Yeah, but we had to wait until he was ready to come home"

"Oh right of course" I picked up the puppy and let him lick my face.

**Chad POV**

I was going crazy. It had been 1 hour and a half and all Sonny has done is play with my puppy. It was as if she was on a date with him.

"Sonny?, do you want something to eat?"

"I ate before I came" She turned back to Diego. "Yes I did, I ate before I came, you gorgeous little puppy" She cooed in her high voice.

I sighed and sunk into my chair and closed my eyes and before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Sonny POV**

I stopped cooing little Diego for a second as I had to go to the bathroom. I put him down and turned to Chad to ask where it was to find him fast asleep in the chair across from me. Oh thanks Chad. Its our date and you fall asleep on me. Then something hit me. I had been ignoring him all night because I had been so fascinated with his new puppy I totally forgot about him. I walked over to the chair and bent down next to him.

"Chad? Chad wake up" I whispered in his ear careful not to startle him.

He stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at me, groaned and turned around.

"Chad, I'm sorry I totally ignored you tonight"

"Yeah Sonny you did and I feel terrible, I mean I ask you over on a date, and you spend the whole time cooing over my puppy."

"I'm sorry"

He sighed and yawned. "It's ok, come on I'll take you home now"

"Chad, I'll take the bus, it's 12am and your half asleep"

"Well you can just stay tonight and I'll drive you home tomorrow"

"Ok"

I walked back over to the sofa and sat down. Chad stared at me for about 2 minutes before we both got up and walked towards each other. We looked at eachother for about 1 minute until I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned in and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but soon kissed me back. Diego jumped up onto the sofa and started barking at us, causing us to pull away.

"Shut up Diego" Chad murmured.

"Leave him alone, he doesn t bother me" I murmured back and kissed him again. "Does this mean were together?" I asked when we pulled back.

"What about your relationship with Diego?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Diego has nothing over you" I said kissing him again.


End file.
